Martian Marine Corps
|referenced_n = |superiors_n = Martian Congressional Republic Navy |subordinates_n = |appeared_tv = 1-3 |referenced_tv = |superiors_tv = |subordinates_tv = }} The Martian Marine Corps (MMC) is part of the Martian Congressional Republic Armed Forces and the space naval infantry of the Martian Congressional Republic Navy. The MMC serve on Martian-controlled outposts and navy ships throughout the Sol system, including Ganymede before the , and are the counterpart to the United Nations Marine Corps (UNMC). Similar to UN Marines, they use powered, vacuum-rated armor and operate in a wide range of combat situations utilizing a variety of equipment and tactics. MMC Force Recon Marines use Goliath Powered Armor whereas standard marines are equipped with Martian light armor. Events TV= Tensions Rise Marines onboard Donnager guard the Knight shuttle crew in the brig and later a compartment. When the ship was boarded the marines fought off the attackers, but failed to prevent the enemy reaching the CIC doors. One squad of marines commanded by lieutenant Lopez led the Knight survivors to the docked light frigate . Upon reaching the hangar bay hostiles had set up positions around the bay and the Marines provided covering fire for the civilians to reach the Frigate. However, heavy enemy fire killed all the marines and fatally wounded Lieutenant Lopez who succumbed to his wounds after the Tachi escaped. When the Donnager was scuttled all remaining marines onboard were killed. After being assigned aboard the MCRN Scirocco, Gunnery Sergeant unit was to land and secure Phoebe Station. However, Draper's unit never did secure it as the Scirocco fired torpedoes and destroyed the station to prevent UN Marines from the UNN Nathan Hale from landing on it. On the surface of the moon Ganymede a squad of marines spots a UNMC squad seemingly rushing towards them. Bobbie radioed in that they were being rushed before radios were jammed. Above in orbit the MCRN Jupiter fleet and UNN Jupiter fleet both believing their ground forces were under attack engaged each other. Seeing the battle in orbit Draper ordered her squad to form a line and engage if they enemy got close. As the 7 UNMC marines got close Bobbie realised that the 7th was not a marine but something else. An engagement commenced and of the four MMC marines three were killed with Draper badly wounded. As she lay she seen a creature over her before a drone activated its auto destruct. After the battle, Draper was rescued and was made to attend a peace summit on Earth. After is framed for a terrorist attack and fled into the Slow Zone the MCRN Xuesen followed and launched a dropship containing a Force Recon squad towards him who was in a vac-suit moving towards the Ring Station. The dropship landed on the station's surface and the marines chased Holden inside. Upon getting inside, the marines fired upon Holden and one marine through a grenade that damaged part of the structure. In retaliation, the ancient station grabbed this marine and literally tore him apart before melting his remains into the structure. The survivors grabbed Holden and returned with him to the dropship. Later, after transfering the the OPA dreadnought , they were forced to remove their Goliath Powered Armor. When a unauthorised broadcast was made the marines were ordered to get their armor and stop it, but upon reaching the armory they discovered that their suits had been stolen. Proceeding with standard weapons they encountered the people making the broadcast who turned out to be the crew of the Rocinante. Bobbie met in a hallway with Alex Kamal and tried to reason with him, but the other two marines unexpectedly attacked both her and Alex. After a fist fight Bobbie knocked out one marine whilst the other was shot dead by Amos Burton when he attempted to shoot Alex. Bobbie received a wound to her stomach however. |-|Books= Power armor equiped marines took the Knight survivors to a compartment and kept them in it for the journey to Mars. However six seemingly belter ships managed to board the Donnager the marines gave the civilians their vac-suits and escorted them to the hangar bay where the was docked. The civilans got onboard and escaped but only one marine Gomez made it onboard and the high-g burn to escape caused his badly wounded body to be smashed against his armor killing him. Branches of the MMC Members of the Martian Marine Corps TV= *Gunnery Sergeant **Private Richard Travis **Private Hillman **Corporal Sa'id *Lieutenant Lopez **Sergeant **Corporal **Corporal *Lieutenant Paolo Mayer **Private Jed Trepp **Private Riko Oshi |-|Books= *Lieutenant ** ** Gunnery Sergeant ***Corporal ***Corporal ***Private *Lieutenant ** ** ** *Lieutenant de Haaz **Sergeant Park Media Images= S01E03-JordanVanDyck as CplDookie 01.png|MMC marine S02E01mmcgoliath2m54s.jpg|Force recon Marines File:S02E01chariotinteriormarines37m32s.jpg|Full marine complement onboard Chariot dropship File:MMC_Concept_1.jpg|Concept art of a Martian Marine in combat armour. File:MMC_Concept_2.jpg|Concept art of a Martian Marine in combat armour. File:MMC_SpecWar_Operative_Concept.jpg|Concept art of a Martian Marine Special Warfare operative. |-| Video= File:THE EXPANSE 360° Video Battle on Mars in Virtual Reality Syfy Trivia * The belt worn by Bobbi Draper and Captain Martens in dress uniform is the 511 Tactical 1.5" Apex Gunner's Belt. This can be seen clearly in several scenes in episode 11 of season 2, . Category:Martian Congressional Republic Category:Martian Marine Corps Category:Military Organizations Category:Organizations